Things We Never Said
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: (AU) After waking up in 2008 Alex struggles to adjust to the real world. Whilst trying to understand everything Alex decides to research people she met in 1982. She is shocked to discover that there is a DCI Gene Hunt who has been in a coma for 3 years. Back in 1982 how does Gene cope without Alex? And what happens when Alex visits him in 2008? (Based off a tumblr gif set) galex
1. Nothing Makes Sense

An: this is based on a gif set made by versoaverso on tumblr. I just really liked the idea of this so I had to write it. Maybe I'll write more I'm not sure yet x (some dialogue from the show is used in the first but)

XxX

"I understand that I am emerging from a coma, I understand that one might have difficulty adjusting to the real world..." Alex kept her eyes fixed on the corner of the table so she didn't have to make eye contact with with her therapist. The woman thought she was insane, she was probably right. Alex had been out of her coma for almost three months and she had been seeing her therapist for at least once a week since waking up. Alex had thought it would help but it wasn't helping at all. She left every appointment feeling more confused and frustrated than before.

"Sense of dislocation's natural. The place you went to in your subconscious felt completely real."

"But what if it was real? You didn't see them."

"Are you still hearing voices?" The therapist asked.

"No."

"And are you still dreaming about him?"

Alex closed her eyes as images of Gene flooded her mind. "Of course I'm glad to be back..."

"But the real world scares you?"

"Because it's not as real as the one I left." It was true. This world. It didn't feel real at all. Every day blurred into another and everything seemed so insignificant. Nothing mattered.

"You're isolating yourself, you sent Molly to stay with her Father."

"Because I have to deal with this by myself."

"You want to return there?"

"I thought it was all in my head." Alex raised her eyes to meet those of the woman sat opposite her. "But Sam Tyler was in a coma too. He was a copper in the same place. Now how is that possible? Sam told me when he woke up, he could hear them begging him for help and he listened. What if it is a real place? What if Sam and I both had a...a purpose there?"

"Alex," the therapist sighed, it was always the same story with Alex. "Sam Tyler is dead and the world you describe isn't real."

XxX

Alex sat on her living room floor surrounded by mountains of notes and files she'd made about what happened to her. She'd written down every case she'd worked on, every shop, restaurant and pub she'd visited, every person she could remember having contact with. She couldn't have made everyone up. She hadn't done anything with all this information however, it all just lay all over her floor in an unorganised mess which for Alex was out of character. Usually everything was neat and tidy but now? She didn't care. She'd find what she needed somehow.

Seeing as she wasn't allowed back to work until her therapist cleared her fit she couldn't access police records. As much as she missed work she was glad for the break, she needed time. She needed time to just get her head together.

She picked up her laptop and decided to search all the big jobs she'd worked on. The last time she'd read about the Douglas Lane robbery there had been no mention of corrupt police officers being involved. A quick read of the report sent a shiver down the spine. It stated quite clearly that 'bent officers' had been involved in the robbery. 'How?' Alex thought. 'It wasn't real? We couldn't have changed anything...'

A sharp pain suddenly went through her forehead. She grit her teeth and put her hand to her scar trying to alleviate the pain. It always hurt when she was thinking too much. The doctors told her that whilst she was recovering she'd get some bad headaches, bad wasn't the right word. Excruciatingly painful was how Alex would've described them.

When the pain subsided slightly Alex picked up the list of names. Her eyes scanned the list. She was nervous about searching any of them. If Gene, Ray, Chris and Shaz were real what on earth would she say to them if she found them? Had she really been with them in the 80's or had she just heard of them and wedd ust in her dream for that reason. Maybe they wouldn't even know who she was?

But they knew Sam. She'd met the same people he had. Hadn't she? Had she just imaged them the same because of what Sam had told her? No. They had to be the same people. They had to be.

Alex swallowed before deciding which name to search first. Of course. She new which name to search.

'Gene Hunt' the search brought up hundreds of results. She had to narrow it down. 'DCI Gene Hunt' how many of those could there be? 2, Alex found. One was a man in Scotland who looking nothing like him at all. The second result was a news article and the title made Alex's heart pound.

'Officer critically injured in bomb explosion'

She clicked and almost started praying.

'3rd August 2005 - DCI Gene Hunt and his co-workers DS Fallon and DC Everton were called to a hostage situation on Halls Lane. The detectives entered the house in exchange of the three hostages being held by ex-DCI Jim Keats. DCI Keats left the force five years ago after rumours of corruption. On entering the building witnesses watched with horror as the house went up in flames after a bomb exploded. DS Fallon and DC Everton escaped with minor injuries, however DCI Hunt was rushed to hospital with critical injuries. We have been informed that DCI Hunt is now in an indefinite coma as is ex-DCI Jim Keats.'

Alex scrolled down to see a photograph. She gasped seeing the picture of DS Fallon, DC Everton and...Gene. It was him. The same man. He was real. How could he be real?

She searched the bomb explosion to try and find more information but all she could find was that Gene and this DCI Keats had both remained in indefinite comas.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't understand. If he was in a coma too why and he did he call her a liar when she tried to tell him the truth? Then she had a thought. She'd only been in a coma a matter of days and she'd started to forget things. He'd been in a coma for three years, maybe he'd forgotten everything? She'd clung on because of Molly, who did he have?

She had to find him. According to the report he'd been working in manchester, so that was where she would go. She wanted to talk to the other detectives he'd worked with, DS Fallon and DC Everton. She did a quick search for them and found DC Everton had a Facebook page. She sent him a message saying she was a police officer and was doing a psychology study about officers who experience trauma and would he be able to meet to talk about the Halls Lane job. It wasn't a total lie. She added on the end she was a friend of Gene's. All she could do now was wait.

XxX

The next day Alex got the first train she could to Manchester. She had gotten a reply from Everton and he had agreed to meet with her in a cafe not far from the station. Alex had no idea what he would tell her, what she'd learn. She didn't know what she would say to him either.

When she arrived at the cafe she sat down and waited nervously. She didn't understand anything anymore but wanted to know what kind of person the real Gene Hunt was. Was he anything like the Manc Lion she had known for three years? Or had he been gone so long he hardly resembled anything of who he really was?

"DI Drake?"

She looked up to see DC Everton, he looked older than he had done in the photo she had seen. She put it down to stress. "DC Everton." She shook his hand.

"Kian." He nodded.

"Alex."

He took a seat opposite her and they both ordered tea and then sat in awkward silence waiting for it to arrive.

"So what's all this about?" He asked.

"Well, you see, other than my detective work I am a psychologist and write about officers who had dealt with traumas. I wrote about a man called DCI Sam Tyler a few years ago and...after a recent trauma I experienced I wanted to look into the Halls Lane job..."

"You said you knew the Guv?"

She nodded. "I haven't seen him in a long time..." 26 years she added in her head.

"I have replayed the day of the explosion over and over in my mind everyday. I keep wondering what if we'd done something different...we entered the house to replace the hostages he let go. The Guv realised there was a bomb and started shouting at me and Andrew. We both started moving back. We reached the door just as it exploded. We got away with just burns and cuts...nothing like what the Guv got..."

"What kind of boss was he?"

"The best." He chuckled. "He would go in like a bull in a china shop, liked to shout and think he was always right but he was the best boss we ever had."

Alex smirked. "That sounds like him..."

"How did you know him? It's just, he never mentioned you and you don't exactly sound as though you're a Manchester girl."

"We worked together, a while ago now..." She looked down. "How is he?"

"Same as he was three years ago. Still alive just...in a coma. The doctors at The Royal wanted to turn off his life support but his mum wasn't having any of it. Lillian is almost as bad he is, she's in her 70's but you wouldn't want to argue with her. She wouldn't let them turn it off because he spoke a few weeks ago. Just one word. Didn't make any sense but still, it's the first time he ever said anything..."

"What did he say?"

"He said the word 'Bolly' whatever that means the doctors said he seemed worried or concerned when he said it." Kian shrugged. He looked at Alex and saw how her face changed. "Does that mean something to you?"

"Bolly was his nickname for me."

Kian was puzzled for s second then smiled. "He must've liked you then. We were lucky if he even said our names. Usually just barked orders at us...in the nicest possible way of course."

She laughed. "Yeah, definitely sounds like him..."

"I just wish that Keats didn't end up the same way. He should be in prison not being treated like any other patient."

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

"Some secure unit. He's still in a coma too. He was mad apparently. Lots of brain activity going on..." He shook his head. "Justice has not done for the Guv, or anyone who was hurt that day. Anyone who Keats hurt before we found him."

Alex could see how much the lack of justice was hurting the younger man. "I understand how hard it is to see someone you know, someone you like or care about hurt and there not be any justice..and not understand why the person who did it did what they did..."

"Is that why your looking into Halls Lane? This psychology thing..."

Alex swallowed. "I guess so."

"Well..." He got to his feet. "I need to go, work to do. But you know where to find me if you need me, Alex. Keep me informed on how your report goes."

Alex nodded and watched as the detective left the cafe. She ran her hand over her face trying to decide what her next move would be.


	2. Can You Hear Me?

An: not really sure where I'm going with this, any suggestions on what you want to see happen? Please review xx

XxX

Alex sat with her arms wrapped around herself as she waited nervously for Gene's doctor. She closed her eyes fighting off another headache. She couldn't remember what she'd said to the woman on the desk but the woman had told her to wait whilst she fetched Mr Hunt's doctor. So many thoughts were going around in her head, she didn't understand and she didn't like not understanding.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching she lifted her head to see a man, maybe in his late forties wearing a white coat.

"DI Drake, I'm Dr Beauregard, I've been Mr Hunt's doctor for the last three years..." He shook Alex's hand. "I understand you're a friend of Mr Hunt's?"

She nodded. "Yes. But we've not be in touch in a long time and I myself had a bit of an incident..." She moved her hair to show her scar. "Is he...how is he?"

"Well, until recently there was very little brain activity. Then a couple of months ago he spoke, said the word 'Bolly', he seemed concerned when he said it, like he'd done something wrong..."

"Bolly is his nickname for me." Alex explained.

"He must be thinking about you..." The doctor smiled. "There was a brief period of increased activity but since then...he's been back to the way it was before..."

"Can I see him?"

"Were you close?"

"Yes. We were. Please, I would like to see him..."

"He must care for you, if you're the only name he's spoken since coming here."

Alex smiled sadly remembering how Martin Summers had told her that the only word she had said since arriving at the hospital was 'Gene'. "I believe he does yes..."

"Follow me, Inspector Drake."

Alex got up and followed Dr Beauregard along a long corridor. He led her to the room at the end of the corridor. Alex saw the name on the room ' ', she didn't know why she was shocked that he was having private treatment.

He opened the door. "I'll come and check on you soon but I'll leave you alone for a while."

He moved aside allowing Alex to enter the room. She kept her eyes on the ground as she entered the room, not quite ready to see him. She heard the door shut behind her and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the edge of the bed. Hanging off the edge she saw the medical chart. Everything was so white, the smell of disinfectant was overwhelming. She'd become used to the smell of whisky and tobacco. She let her eyes travel up.

She saw him. Him lay there motionless with all kinds of wires attached to him. He looked the same, like he was just sleeping. A sob escaped her lips and she moved closer to his bed. She put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Seeing him like that, he looked like the same man but in the hospital bed he seemed so vulnerable. She didn't like it. She was used to him being the strength keeping her together.

She closed her eyes as the image of him shooting her came back into her head. She shook her head to try and get rid of the image but regretted doing it instantly as it caused her head to spin. She sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"I forgive you, Gene" She said softly. "I know you didn't mean to shoot me...I...I hope they didn't arrest you...not that you'd let them..."

XxX

Gene pushed the door of the office open to be greeted by the darkest of CID at night time. Empty. Good. He'd been gone for almost three months and nothing seemed to have changed.

He moved closer into the room to see something on the door of his office. On closer inspection he saw that there was a new name on the door. "DI Ray Carling..." He read out loud. "Give me strength..."

He pushed the door opened and let it shut behind him. He looked around him. "What has he done?" He said seeing that Ray had rearranged everything on his desk and had gotten rid of his filing cabinet.

Gene sat down at his desk and took a small key from his pocket. He unlocked the bottom draw of the desk and opened it. Inside was a folder filled with all the information on the police corruption investigation he and Alex had worked on and all the notes they'd made on it. He picked it up, put it on the desk in front of him and opened it. The first thing in it was a page of notes Alex had written, her neat handwriting saying suggestions on where to look next and her scribbles showing where she'd changed her mind.

He ran his hand over his face. He'd shot his DI. That was bad. He'd made some pretty big mistakes in his time but shooting his DI was by far the worst. Not just any DI though, Alex. She was more than a DI. She was a pain in the neck who drove him up the wall but at the same time she kept him together, she stopped him going too far. She was the most infuriating person he'd ever met and he didn't really understand what she was talking about half the time but she was still...well she was Bolly. She was the person he'd sit up with till it was stupid o'clock in the morning and neither of them could remember what they'd originally been talking about.

Looking through the windows of his office he could see her desk, it was still the same as she had left it. He thought back to the day of the Douglas Lane robbery, he'd thought she was a liar but she wasn't...he regretted everything he'd said to her.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the tv in the main office turned itself on. He got to his feet and cautiously stepped out into the main room. There was no one around.

The TV showed nothing but static. Gene stepped closer. Suddenly the picture changed. A woman sat by a bed, a hospital bed, he couldn't tell who was in it. He stepped closer still. The angle of the shot changed to show the woman's face. Alex.

"I forgive you, Gene. I know you didn't mean to shoot me...I...I hope they didn't arrest you...not that you'd let them..." She laughed slightly. "I wonder if you can hear me...you probably can't..."

She looked sad, she looked away for a second and when she looked back she had tears in her eyes. "I don't understand. I don't...I don't know what's real...and there's no one I can talk to...now I know that what happened to me happened to you and I just..."

Gene looked around then back at the screen. How could he be seeing Alex? How could she be...there? He want drunk so why was he seeing Alex in the TV? He crouched in front of it studying her face on the screen. "What's going on Bolls..." He said under his breath.

Suddenly the tv screen went back to static and she was gone. He ran his hand over his face. Alex didn't make sense on a normal day and now she seemed to be on the tv screen?

He stood up properly. He needed a drink.

XxX

"Are you okay, inspector?" Dr Beauregard asked waking into Gene's room to find Alex with her head in her hands.

She lifted her head. "Headache..." She replied. "Apparently getting shot in the head causes them..."

"That I can believe." He smiled smiled slightly walking over to the monitors. "Huh..."

"What?" Alex asked sensing the doctor has noticed something on the monitors.

"It's just...since you've been here his brain activity has increased. Its almost as though he's thinking...like he's trying to...solve a puzzle or something..." The doctor explained. "His heart rate has increased slightly too. He can tell your here clearly..."

Alex swallowed. "Do you think he can hear me?"

"Quite possibly." The doctor nodded. "I think you're going to do him good, inspector."

With that the doctor left her again.

Alex looked back at Gene. "It's strange isn't it..." She said even though he couldn't respond. "This time your in a coma and I'm trying to get you to wake up..."


	3. Family

An: again, not sure where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading and please review xx

XxX

Alex unlocked the door to her hotel room and all but collapsed onto her bed. She was glad she'd checked in when she'd first arrived in Manchester because she was in no mood for dealing with the people on reception after the day she'd had. She was exhausted.

She ran her hand over her face before pulling the clip from her hair and letting it fall down around her face.

She had had a very overwhelming day and the fatigue was beginning to set in. She closed her eyes. In 1982 she would've still been sat in Luigi's around this time. She would've been sharing some private joke with Shaz about the lads or arguing with Gene or Ray about something to do with feminism or politics or she and Gene would just be watching as the rest of the team made fools of themselves. She missed them. This world didn't feel real at all. It was too quiet, too straight forward and to the point.

She missed her daughter too of cause. She had sent Molly to stay with her father whilst she tried to get her head together. She couldn't be the responsible parent, not whilst she was in the state she was. She knew her daughter was safe and she could speak to her whenever and for now that has to be enough.

Anyone who knew her before she was shot would think her a completely different person now. She was a different person. She didn't want to be associated with her posh acquaintances or go to their parties or fancy wine bars. She didn't want to be flying solo in cases when she returned to work because she had become so used to working in such a tight knit group. She ran her hand over her face. This was something to think about another time.

XxX.

He walked down the street keeping his head down. He didn't know where he was going, he was just going to keep walking. He was surrounded by pubs, restaurants and clubs, people walking in and out, all of them having fun.

He missed his team, not that he'd ever tell them. They were all goods coppers and even after the report they gave about him to the inquiry into Alex's shooting they were still his team. They'd told the truth to the investigating officers how he and Alex had been arguing even more than normal leading the officers to believe that Gene had tried to kill Alex. He hadn't. It was an accident. They were now after his blood but they wouldn't find him.

He missed Alex even if she did drive him up the wall. She was stubborn and a pain but she was a good copper and, dare he say it, his friend. He thought back to what had happened whilst he had been at the office. What Alex had said when he'd seen her 'what happened to me also happened to you' what had she meant? Alex didn't make sense on a normal day let alone when she was somehow talking to him through the TV. He rolled his eyes shaking his head as he walked, the woman gave him brain ache.

Suddenly music from one of the clubs seemed to get louder. For some reason it made him stop.

#I walk this lonely road the only road that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but it's only me and I walk alone...#

Suddenly his vision went black and he put his arm out to steady himself on the wall beside him.

There was a loud bang, an explosion. Suddenly he could feel heat rising around him and he could hear the sound of fire roaring.

"Guv!" Someone shouted.

"Kian get back."

"We need help!"

Sirens, more people. Something being put over his face.

"Sir, can you hear us? We need to get him to hospital now..."

#my shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart is the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I walk alone...#

He stumbled backwards as his vision returned to normal. Those voices. He knew them. Why did he know them? He ran his hand over his face, his breathing was heavy.

He looked around wondering where the music he seemed to have recognised had been coming from but now all he could hear was Duran Duran being played loudly by one of the clubs.

He breathed deeply before he carried on walking trying to forget what had just happened.

XxX

#Red red wine...stay close to me...#

The radio played as Alex shifted awkwardly in the back seat of the taxi. She thought maybe the world was playing a cruel joke on her when she discovered the radio station the driver was listening to was playing non-stop 80's hits.

"That was UB40 with Red Red Wine from 1983..." The DJ said and Alex looked down at her hands.

Was it 1983 yet there? She'd been shot in late October, maybe they'd had New Years there? She wondered how the team had celebrated, if they had. Maybe everything had changed? When she'd seen Gene appear on the monitors when she was in hospital he'd said that they were coming for him. She knew the others wouldn't feel the same without the Guv being there.

She closed her eyes. She was on her way to visit Gene's mum with no idea what she was going to say to her. She could hardly say 'I met your son in 1981 after I was shot and woke up there. He then accidentally shot me and I woke up here.' Yeah. That would go down like lead balloon.

The driver said somethings and Alex looked up to see she had reached her destination. She paid him and got out of the Taxi.

Looking up the house in front of her she took a deep breath. It was strange to think that anyone related to Gene could live in such a nice area. She smiled. She remembered that the Gene she knew lived in the 1980's and hardly ever left the office. She tried to think of one time she'd ever gone to his actual house. She laughed slightly to herself realising she never had been. It was her flat, the office or Luigi's.

She walked up to the door and took another deep breath before knocking.

"I'll get it Gran!" She heard a female voice call from inside before the door opened and a young woman stood before her. She was around mid twenties and had long light brown hair. Then Alex noticed her eyes. Bright blue eyes that seemed to look straight through her.

"Can I help luv'?" She asked smiling kindly.

"I'm DI Alex Drake, I'm looking for Lillian Hunt." Alex said.

"Cor blimey what's Gran done now?" The young woman half laughed.

"It's nothing to do with a case or anything. I wanted to speak with her about her son, Gene..."

She looked as though she was about to say something but decided against it. Instead she stepped aside letting her in. "Come in, Inspector."

"Thank you and it's Alex..."

"Esme." She shook Alex's hand. "Though everyone round here calls me Dolly."

"Why?"

She smiled. "My uncle, Gene, he said I looked like a doll when I was born because I was so small. So he always called me Dolly, everyone else kind of joined in..." She paused for a moment. "Come through, Gran's in the living room."

She led Alex through the hallway to a room at the end. She pushed the door open.

"Woman here to see you, Gran."

"Someone come to my house to see me? I'd have never have guessed that one, Dolly."

Alex smiled thinking how much the sarcastic comment sounded something like Gene would say.

"Funny, Gran." Esme rolled her eyes. "This is Alex, she's with the police. Said she wanted to talk about Uncle Gene."

Alex stepped into view of the older woman who was sat on the sofa with a toddler on her lap that looked around one. Again the eyes. Both Lillian and the baby on her lap had the bright blue eyes that she knew all too well.

"Well don't stand on ceremony luv' come in and sit down." Lillian smiled. "Dolly, take Brinley upstais, its her nap time."

"I know Gran, she is my daughter after all." Esme rolled her eyes picking up her daughter and leaving the room.

Lillian gestured to the sofa opposite her for Alex to sit down and Alex did nervously.

"So, who exactly are you luv'? Friend of Gene's or something?"

"We worked together...while ago now..."

"He never mentioned you." Lillian seemed puzzled but didn't push it.

"I've erm, only recently heard about the accident. I myself have been in a...in a coma. I got shot and well. I didn't know about what happened to him..."

"Three years ago now. Still can't believe. Feels like he's gonna walk in any minute. Moaning about something or other, having too much sugar in his tea and eating the garibaldis."

Alex laughed slightly. "That sounds like him."

"Them at the hospital keep trying to tell me there's no 'ope for him. They think he won't wake up, you know? But I know 'im. He'll wake up. He spoke you know. Few months back but he spoke..."

"I know." Alex nodded. "I went to see him and the doctors told me. He said 'Bolly'..." She looked down. "That was his nickname for me."

Lillian smiled. "Like he calls Esme 'Dolly'. Must've liked you then. What do you do with the police then?"

"I'm a detective inspector and police psychologist."

"Oh, our Dolly is a psychologist." She said proudly looking at the graduation picture on the mantle piece. Beside it was another picture of two men and a little girl. She recognised one of the men to be Gene if a bit younger she guessed the other man to maybe be his brother and the girl to be Esme.

"That's Stuart, my other son. He died when Esme was six." Lillian explained.

"I'm very sorry to hear that..."

"His wife died not longer after Esme was born and he just...he couldn't cope. Drink, that was his weakness."

Alex looked down. It seemed there was so much she didn't know.

"You and Gene were close then?"

Alex nodded. "He was there for me when I needed him, even if we drive each other mad..."

"He's got a habit of annoying people." She said and a sad tone entered her voice. "That was the job though. When he was away from it he was different, you could tell that. The way he acted around Dolly and me. Like he was trying to protect us from the horrors he saw everyday...but sometimes I'd catch him looking I don't know...sad..."

"He was unhappy?"

"Losing Stuart...it was tough on him, Stuart was his little brother. Gene had tried to help him, for Dolly's sake, but there was nothing he could do and he blames himself. And then of course after all the killers he saw walk away after everything he'd done to catch them..." she shook her head.

"Not getting justice...it hurts..." Alex sighed.

"He wasn't...isn't one for emotions. Apart from anger maybe. The doctors said to me it was as though he wasn't fighting to stay alive...i thought maybe he didn't think he had anything to live for...maybe, he was at peace..."

The living room door opened again and Esme entered the room. "And what about you, Esme? How close were you with your uncle?" Alex asked trying to change the subject feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Gran brought me up but uncle Gene was never far away." She sat down next to her grandmother. "I used to get bullied at school, one days these kids all ganged up on me and beat me up. Uncle Gene found out and the next day he took me into school late so all the kids who did it would be in class. He ignored the teachers and walked straight into the classroom with me at his heels before he proceeded to shout and demand the people who did it to come forward before he arrested them there and then." She laughed slightly. "I didn't get bothered after that..."

Alex smiled, it was clear he meant a lot to his family even if he didn't realise it. She wondered if he could remember them at all?

"I miss him, Alex." Esme said. "He missed my wedding, my baby being born. But what can we do? I wish we could just shake him and have him wake up but...we can't...when we visit there's no change in him. It's like he doesn't even remember us anymore..."

Alex took a breath, thinking carefully as to what she would say next. "When I was shot and I ended up in a coma...it was the strangest experience. I don't know how I can describe it without sounding mad but...I could hear what people were saying to me a lot of the time and I woke up. Don't lose hope."

"We won't, Alex." Lillian nodded taking her granddaughter's hand. "We're not ready to give up on him just yet. Even if he has given up himself..."


End file.
